Me Cambiaste mi Vida
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Estábamos reunidos todos mis amigos en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste y todos estaban celebrando con sus respectivas parejas, pero yo en ese momento yo me encontraba muy sola y no se sí Ash podrá venir, a visitarme a veces creó que él ya se olvido de mí y que ya no vendrá más a mí y creó que es momento de pedirle una cita a Giorgio y empezar a hacer una nueva vida e irme olvidando.


_**Fic:**_

 _ **Tu me cambiaste mi vida.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este pequeño One Shot que les haré, para el día de Sanvalentin será un fic muy corto por que ya estamos a vísperas del día del amor y la amistad bien es hora de iniciar con está hermosa historia de amor.**_

 _ **Me cambiaste mí vida.**_

 _Estábamos reunidos todos mis amigos en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste y todos estaban celebrando con sus respectivas parejas, pero yo en ese momento yo me encontraba muy sola y no se sí Ash podrá venir, a visitarme a veces creó que él ya se olvido de mí y que ya no vendrá más a mí y creó que es momento de pedirle una cita a Giorgio y empezar a hacer una nueva vida e irme olvidando poco a poco de Ash para siempre entonces veo que Giorgio tomó el valor para ir a hablar conmigo._

—ven Misty vamos a hablar afuera le comentó Giorgio, al muchacho y el estaba a punto de ir con ella y justo en ese momento, apareció Ash y las ilusiones de Giorgio se desapareció al menos por ahora el va a esperar que va a salir de todo esto.

—Ash yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no volviste a visitarme? Y ahora que estás tu aquí estoy para escucharte por que te has aparecido hoy y no es que me encuentre enojada más bien feliz y asombrada, por que consideré de que ya no querías verme pero veo que me equivoqué espero que sepas aprovechar esta opurtunidad mi querido Ash, replicó Misty.

—Ya que tu me diste la pista que necesitaba es el momento de decirte mi verdad que yo te amo con todo mi ser y disculpame por haber escondido este sentimiento hacia ti pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras pero nunca debí de ocultártelo, dijo Ash muy sinceramente a su mejor amiga.

—Ash yo también no te dije nada por lo que sentía por ti pero ahora ya no lo puedo ocultar más y es por que yo te amo con todo mi ser y me gustaría ser tu novia de verdad eso sería un honor para mí espero que puedas, hacerme ese honor de ser mi novio, comentó Misty emocionada.

—Para mí será un honor ser tu novio y la besa y todos chiflan y los felicitan pero vemos a una persona muy triste Misty se percata de eso y va hablar con él.

—Lo siento Giorgio pero lo nuestro no va a ser, espero que muy pronto encuentres a tu chica ideal le alentó Misty.

—En serio lo crees así Misty.

—Así es ya lo veras, dijo ella.

Gracias dijo él a su amiga.

—Gracias por ser mi novia y te demostrare que te amo con todo mi ser, comentó Ash.

—Ya lo creo Ash yo se que tu siempre cumples tus promesas amor.

—Gracias por tu confianza babe.

—De nada amore mío, comentó Misty para luego besarlo.

Y con el destino que les, ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad para demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren y adoran y por eso no dudan en confiar del uno otro para salir adelanté en las pruebas que les pone el destino para hacerle frente a las cosas más difíciles ya que solamente así podrán ser mejores, cada sin importar el por que pero tienen algo en común y mientras que sean por eso algo en común lucharan hasta poderlo con el y salir adelante en su travesía ya que unidos los son más

 _ **N/A bien este es fic de cara para San Valentín espero que les guste mucho, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Dedicado de este mes: para todos los compañer s quiénes cumplen años este mes especialmente para este escritor.**_

Créditos de la imagen a su respectivos autores.

Faltan 4 días para mi cumpleaños.


End file.
